ryanpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
Titans 'is a 2018 television show that premiered on DC's streaming service titled ''DC Universe on October 12, 2018! It is based on the comic book superhero team, the Teen Titans and was created by Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns and Greg Berlanti. It currently stars Brenton Thwaites as Robin, Anna Diop as Starfire, Ryan Potter as Beast Boy and Teagan Croft as Raven. Development A live-action series based on the Teen Titans entered development in September 2014 for the cable channel TNT, with Goldsman and Marc Haimes writing the pilot. The pilot had been ordered by December 2014, but never came to fruition, with TNT announcing in January 2016 it would no longer be moving forward with the project. In April 2017, it was announced that the series was being redeveloped for DC Comics' new direct-to-consumer digital service, with Goldsman, Johns, and Berlanti attached. Brenton Thwaites was cast as Dick Grayson in September 2017, and other series regulars were cast between August and October 2017. In May 2018, the spin-off series Doom Patrol was announced, which will pick up after the events of Titans. Plot Titans follows young heroes from across the DC Universe as they come of age and find belonging in a gritty take on the classic Teen Titans franchise. Dick Grayson and Rachel Roth, a special young girl possessed by a strange darkness, get embroiled in a conspiracy that could bring Hell on Earth. Joining them along the way are the hot-headed Starfire and loveable Beast Boy. Together they become a surrogate family and team of heroes. Cast and Characters '''Main Cast *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson / Robin *Ryan Potter as Gar Logan / Beast Boy *Anna Diop as Starfire *Teagan Croft as Raven Recurring Cast *Alan Ritchson''' as Hank Hall / Hawk *Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger / Dove *Conor Leslie as Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Curran Walters as Jason Todd / Robin '''Guest Cast *April Bowlby as Elasti-Woman *Jake Michaels as Robotman *Dwain Murphy as Negative Man Notes and Trivia * Ryan Potter was cast as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy on October 18th, 2017. * Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy only received approximately 6 minutes, 44 seconds of screentime during episodes 1 through 3 and 5. This time does not reflect Garfield's time in his tiger form. * The first season was originally supposed to be twelve episodes but for unknown reasons, it was shortened to eleven and the original finale was rumored to be pushed to the second season. * Titans was renewed for a second season before the first season even premiered. * Despite the Doom Patrol team appearing in Doom Patrol, April Bowlby (who plays Rita Farr) has mentioned that the Doom Patrol team doesn't know Garfield which causes continuity errors. * Titans (Episode) premiered nine days before the series premiere on October 3rd, 2018 at New York Comic Con for the guests. * Season One filmed from November 15th, 2017 until June 28th, 2018 while Season Two began filming on April 2nd, 2019 and was purposed to film until September 20th, 2019. From July 18th, 2019 - July 24th, 2019 filming was stopped out of respect for Warren Appleby; a crew member who died unexpectedly. * Despite being an United States / North America exclusive by premiering on and only being able to be streamed on DC Universe, Titans premiered on Netflix on January 11th, 2019 overseas and on iTunes, March 21st, 2019. * The Complete First Season was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on July 16th, 2019. Gallery San Diego Comic Con 2018 - Special Preview Sdcctitanscostume.jpg| Sdccfirstlook.jpeg| Sdcc1full.jpeg| Official "Titans" Logo 002 151.jpg Category:Titans Category:TV Shows